S'il vous plaît se rappeler qui je suis
by DarkZanetsuken
Summary: You left me... for her? You say you don't know who I am, yet we've been together for years. Please tell me this is a joke, why have you suddenly forgotten about us? ...Me? AU  i think , SasuNaru, minor SasuSaku, and possibly other pairings.


**DK: Once again ollo~ Well this is my second story, don't really know where this ones going (same as the first) but all I know is that its sort of inspired from the manga MeruPuri created by Matsuri Hino. So if you recognize any idea's from this fic, don't sue me, I already told you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto guys… If I did that would be awesome, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>"<em>On the outside, it looks so nice (nice) looks so nice, but on the inside; all we do is fight and burn…"<em>

_Chrishan - I Love You_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The beginning<strong>

Ever heard the names Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki? Well, if you attended Konoha Academy then… who _wouldn't_ know them? People who lived under a rock, that's who. That or if you were a major Sasuke fangirl who likes to keep in denial every now and then.

Uzumaki Naruto, the academy's knucklehead, the only son of the late Minato and Kushina Namikaze. After his parents' sudden death due to a car accident he was adopted by his godfather Iruka (the Academy's kindest teacher), since then, he enrolled to Konoha Academy under the last name of Uzumaki. He's the type of guy that anyone would get along with if given the chance; guys and girls. With his sunshine locks, expressive cerulean blue eyes, unscarred caramel skin (save for the three whisker marks on both cheeks) girlish frame (unfortunately for him) and a blinding white smile that can melt the hearts of even the coldest of people. No one can resist the Uzumaki charm; which he sometimes uses to his advantage to con you into buying him ramen. As you guessed, this ball of yellow sunshine is addicted to the processed food called 'ramen' -_food of the gods_ as Naruto would call it-, if you were to ever go to his house you would see that his cupboards are filled with that stuff, name any flavor and he'll own it. How he manages to keep his slim figure is anyone's guess as good as ours…

Then there was Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The complete _opposite_ of Naruto and the academy's total badass hottie, what with his devilish good looks, strong build, jet black hair that frames a pale face that looks like it was sculpted by the gods and a sinful voice that could turn anyone into goo if they were blessed enough to hear it. One would think that he would be the type to brag about his good looks and immense amount of fortune, but that's a total lie. Sasuke tends to have a dark brooding aura that surrounds him most of the time that he uses to try and stay away from people, considering how anti-social he already is, but unfortunately for him it's those looks that make him even more irresistible to men and women.

If I were to tell you that these two were the closest of friends (perhaps more than friends) since kindergarten I highly doubt that you would believe me, but that's because you haven't seen the true feelings hidden beneath the words of 'hate' and 'anger'. All in all, the two balance each other out. Whenever Sasuke's deep in his 'get the fuck away from me you indecisive asshole' moods, Naruto's always there to get Sasuke to pull that stick out of his ass and bring some Uzumaki life into the poor emo-fied boy; and whenever Naruto seems down in the dumps mourning for the loss of his ramen that Iruka 'accidentally' throws away, Sasuke's always there to give him the instant ramen he packed in his bag for emergency cases like these. With Naruto around you need to carry at least 5 of these in times of need. That being said, do you believe me now? Well, follow me into their world and you'll see… I was right this whole time.

* * *

><p>Sitting under the Sakura tree was Sasuke Uchiha, it was currently lunchtime at Konoha Academy and here he was enjoying one of his Tomato sandwiches handmade by his dobe, Naruto. Yes, <em>his<em> dobe. It didn't take awhile for him to realize his true feelings for said dobe; he practically grew up with the boy so it was understandable that he would confuse his feelings from brotherly love to genuine love. But ever since Naruto started a relationship with some girl a few years back, he began to feel some hidden emotions. During Naruto's relationship with said girl, he felt an unbelievable amount of pain in his chest whenever he saw them together, so the only approach for him to hide this pain was to distance himself away from Naruto. He then began to glare at the couple every time he saw them in turn which pissed Naruto off for being so mean to both him and his girlfriend for no reason at all. At first he thought he only hated them was because Naruto seemed to find a nice girl before he got to –he's an Uchiha damnit, they're supposed to be sex gods!-, but then he realized that the only reason for his sudden hate towards the newly found couple was because he loved that blonde idiot! And now some random girl dares barge into his and his dobe's life and steal his dobe away from him! _Unacceptable._ So Sasuke devised a plan to make Naruto fall for him, in order for that to happen he needed to get rid of that…thing. Eventually Naruto and that girl broke up due to 'strange circumstances' and Naruto came straight to Sasuke, obviously heartbroken due to her being his first girlfriend, but he got over it, he had an immensely attractive Uchiha with him after all. Speaking of the blonde idiot, where was he? _He's due in for his hourly insult…_

Sasuke sat there with a half eaten tomato sandwich searching for the blonde through the crowds of the many students a Konoha Academy. A few minutes later, he spotted a mop of blonde barging through the crowds who seemed to be searching for someone, but as soon as his eyes met blue the curiosity in his dobe's eyes turned into recognition and Naruto ran straight towards their usual spot under the tree.

As soon as Sasuke came into glomping range Naruto jumped straight onto Sasuke's lap with arms wrapped around his pale neck and snuggled into the broad chest that belonged solely to Sasuke with glee, the moment he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist he let out a content sigh and proceeded to snuggle into Sasuke's chest. Its moment like these that Naruto loved, being able to sit with Sasuke and just chill out. No exams to worry about, no stupid girls to annoy them, just the two of them enjoying each others company. Naruto knew that his best friend on the planet of the earth –well, next to Kiba of course- was indeed a stud muffin. Who wouldn't? Growing up with the Uchiha means that you'll have to notice these things in order to maintain a healthy friendship with one another -yes…he's been reading those teen help books Iruka kept buying him- And over the years he's began to notice said Uchiha has started to become even more irresistible -and bastardly- each day, but so did _other_ people. Take Sakura Haruno for example, she's also been with Naruto and Sasuke since kindergarten, and ever since she's laid eyes on the sexy bastard she's fallen completely in love with him. His stream of thought was interrupted when he heard Sasuke chuckle and comment on his lateness.

"Hn, your late dobe."

Naruto paused his snuggling to look up into the teme's eyes. _I could look at those eyes forever… wait… what did he say?_ After running all this way; the damn Teme had the nerve to insult him! The Uzumaki ego cannot stand this!

"Don't call me Dobe you Teme! For your information, the only reason why I was late was because Iruka-sensei wanted to give me… some important after class learning time! Cos only the best of the best get Iruka's extra time after class!"

The Raven snorted, seriously Naruto's excuses has become more and more creative ever since he started having Kakashi as a teacher for homeroom. _He really needs to stop hanging with him…could damage the already screwed up brain of his._

"…you got held back after class again didn't you?"

"Yeah…' Naruto answered with a small pout. Sasuke always seemed to know when he was lying. _I don't understand, Kakashi-sensei told me that that excuse would definitely be believable this time!_  
>'but that's only because I accidentally fell asleep during our practice exam, and when I woke up everybody was gone and Iruka-sensei was just standing right in front of my desk looking down at my empty exam paper. I swear it wasn't my fault this time! Every time a question tells me to answer a question and explain I die a little inside…You know me Teme, my mind isn't meant to explain why we need oxygen for combustion and hell I don't even know why we need homework. It just makes life even harder not only at school, but at home also!"<p>

After his little rant about how unfair life is towards awesome blondes, he looked up into Sasuke's eyes since he managed to fully turn around and position himself in between Sasuke's legs with his back towards said Ravens' chest; to find out that Sasuke wasn't even listening at all! _If you are to maintain a healthy friendship, both must be willing to participate to talk about their feelings_. -Yes, these books are coming in handy for our little blonde friend-

"Teme! Are you even listening to a word I say?"

"…Hn." Sasuke would have given a more suitable answer for his dobe's issue with questions and hell, but he was too busy staring at the many expressions Naruto showed whilst explaining his daily torture at Iruka's class to actually care. '_Hn'_ is more of Sasuke's way to change the subject without having to say more or less.

"I'll take that as a no then… Well if you're not willing to listen to me I'll just go find Kiba." As Naruto made a move to get off of Sasuke, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back onto the ground and even closer to Sasuke than he previously was. It was rare for Sasuke to be in his possessive cuddly moods, but not that Naruto was complaining, he liked this side of Sasuke, it made him feel wanted; well sure other students in Konoha Academy wanted him also, but it felt a lot better with Sasuke, so in return he placed his arms over Sasuke's ones and got comfy.  
>"…..So how was your day Teme?"<p>

"A lot more productive than yours of course, for art we're beginning on our Artist models piece for our 1.2 Folio boards due in for the end of the year. I'm currently basing my art off of the artist Banksy due to his comical graphics and since his art is kickass so to speak. Graphics is more or less the same, still researching wall and roof cladding for our Sleep outs assignment due in at the end of the term, and now I'm currently busy trying to find some peace without you having to ruin it by trying stir up a conversation." whispered Sasuke as he buried his face in the sunshine blonde locks and breathed in, the aroma of Naruto's honey and milk shampoo filled Sasuke's senses as he let out a deep content sigh of relief.

"Oh how nice…mock me why don't you."

* * *

><p>While these two were happily chatting under the Sakura tree, the green eyes of Sakura Haruno were watching them with envy from afar. She didn't understand; why would Sasuke want to be with Naruto of all people? She knew of Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto, she's been watching them from afar for so long that she began to notice the affection in his onyx eyes whenever he looks at Naruto. Why not her? She's got everything. The looks, the brains, the figure, and yet he completely overlooks her and heads straight to Naruto. Ever since she found out about their engagement a year ago she thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for Sasuke and her to finally become the perfect couple she has always dreamt about, but to her disappointment this caused Sasuke to avoid her even more than usual. Sasuke knew about the engagement before his parents even planned to tell him, it was obvious that the Uchiha clan needed a heir to continue the Uchiha legacy and who else was there but Sasuke (since his older brother Itachi eloped with his fiancé Deidara 2 years ago) to provide said heir? The thought of not being able to marry the man of her dreams seemed to aggravate the pink haired maiden even more, at first she thought it was just because he was shy, but soon she began to realize that the only reason why he's avoiding her like the plague was because of that Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

**Flashback~~~~~**

The moment her and Sasuke first met was back in kindergarten, where Sakura was always teased by the other students in class due to the large size of her forehead. The only people that wouldn't laugh were Sasuke and Naruto since they were always too busy playing ninja to pay attention to anyone else besides each other. One day, the teasing got a bit too far and one of the students ,Rihito Iwatsuru*, thought that it would be funny to push Sakura to the ground to see if 'her big forehead would be able to save her' so during interval while Sakura was playing dolly with Ino (her only friend at the time) he pushed her onto the ground making her drop her dolly and fall bum first into the mud; ruining her red dress that her mother bought her just yesterday. The gooey mud seeping through the material made Sakura feel dirty, and her mother always said the dirty children were naughty children, tears near the edge of her eyes, she began to cry.

Sasuke was watching the scene from afar with boredom since Naruto needed to go potty, and when he saw that pink haired girl get pushed, that was when Sasuke decided to save the day. He stepped in front of her muddy form and pushed Rihito onto the ground making him cry of embarrassment. There, he turned towards Sakura and reached out his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at her saviors face, and blushed. The young Uchiha heir decided to save her of all people! _waaah_~_ just like the knight in shining armor in the stories mama reads!_ She took the outstretched hand and stood up. She noticed that he was at least a head taller than her and that he was really … pretty. She began to blush even more since he was still holding her hand.

"Y-yeah… thank you…"

"I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Sakura."

"…Yeah I know that."

"Y-you do?"  
>Sakura was shocked, had this boy known her since before they met? If so, how did she not know him? Could it be possible that he likes her? Her small little heart was pounding in the hopes that he liked her back.<p>

"Well… yeah, it says your name on your headband silly." Well, there goes her hope. In such a short amount of time she's managed to find her knight in shining armor/prince charming and she vowed never to let him out of her sight. She thought that he would have a lot much fun playing dolly's with her than playing some silly game of ninja with Naruto.

"Oh… So Sasuke-"

"-Saaaasuke~~~" shouted the voice of a little 5 year old Naruto, him and Sasuke were playing ninja's as usual but then he needed to go potty, and the minute he comes back _poof!_ Sasuke goes missing. Wandering around the kindergartens premises, he spotted the same duck butt hairstyle that belongs to Sasuke and without thinking, ran straight towards him in an attempt of being a silent ninja. The minute Sasuke heard Naruto's voice he figured that Naruto would try and sneak up on Sasuke, but for Naruto's sake he pretended he didn't hear anything and minutes later a giggling Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back enjoying the fact that he 'caught Sasuke by surprise'.

"Hahaha! I got you Sasuke! I told you I'll get you one day!"

Sasuke turned to face the giggling blonde and reached out to wrap his arms around Naruto's chubby figure and laughed.

"Naruto… I knew you were there the whole time"

"EH! Sasuke, how come you always know where I am?" he pouted, that was the thing about Sasuke, no matter how hard Naruto tried to sneak up on Sasuke he always knew where he was and retaliated with his own sneak attack.

The two were too busy with their own conversation that Sasuke forgot to introduce Sakura to Naruto properly; so she just stood there watching them as they walked off completely forgetting about her presence while they talked -mostly Naruto- about who was the better ninja. Obviously in Sakura's opinion it was Sasuke, but to Sasuke it was Naruto. She thought about following those two in order for Sasuke to notice her more, but she decided to let it slide…besides, she needed to go home and wash her dress.

_**Not this time…  
>Sasuke Uchiha, your going to be mine whether you like it or not…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DK here, so that's the end of chapter one. Yeah I know its kinda noob, but I just had this feeling telling me to write/type this down. Much appreciation if you were to review. Oh and sorry if theres any spelling or grammatical errors, I ... suck at english. Don't know why they put me in one of the top classes for. Heh... ^^; **

***The name came from the manga Shinobi Life by Shoko Conami, I couldn't think of a name for this bully and coincidentally the manga was sitting right next to me and his name was the first that I saw. XD**


End file.
